Vega
by mo0nlight
Summary: Tommy's life is messed up, but when a girl whom he calls "The Big Mistake" comes to help him, things begin to change


** Title: Vega  
Chapter: Prologue: I'll Be There  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for parents and siblings) SABAN does.   
Summary: MMPR: Tommy's life isn't going so well, but when a girl whom he called "The Big Mistake" comes to help him, things begin to change.   
Authors Notes: This is a really messed up story, let's just put it that way R&R pulease. Dank you. **

Dear Thomas,

How is my old dear friend? Where are you now? What _have_ you been up to? I've seen you around, you know. Your new karate dojo seems to be holding up quite well. It's very popular. I've been around the schools, inside the classrooms, watching the little eight-year-olds and nine-year-olds go absolutely gah-gah over the smallest things. There's this Barney character. A lot of people are singing his songs, but that's in some of the smaller classes, of course. All the older kids, the eight and nine-year-olds, say its so stupid and only babies watch it. But there's always that one kid that sits in the back and hides his face, keeping his precious secret buried in his heart. He likes Barney and Mr. Rogers, but he'd die if anyone ever found out. Pokémon? What's this pokemon? Everyone has these cards and games, making funny noise. What ever it is, it's popular with a lot of kids. All of them different ages. I'll figure it out later, back to the real subject. 

How's the family doing? I see Kimberly's pregnant this time. Maybe it's a boy. Or maybe it's a girl, like your spoiled brat for a daughter. The kid's got more attitude than President Bush, she needs a good spanking, but that's none of my business. Your wife talks to you like your retarded. Is it because of that incident? Do you still blame it all on me, Thomas? Why? You're the one with the mouth, Thomas; no one listens to me, only you. 

Back to your wife. Again she treats you like a mental patient. She says those things that no only get on your nerves, but mine too. "Thomas, are you ok?" "Thomas, sit down, calm down. Let me get you a drink of water." Of course those are things that every wife says to her husband, but it's the way she says them. She says them to you like you're a child, Thomas. How do you deal with that? I'm surprised you haven't smacked her yet; I know I would have. 

Other than that, your marriage is on the rocks and you are only a step closer to throwing those divorce papers in her face, leave her with the little bitch and the unborn baby who might turn out the same. But you'll have to actually bond with this one. You didn't get to bond with your daughter until she was three. By the time she was five, she halfway trusted you. From the time she was born, people that surrounded her talked bad about you, called you evil, said you did bad things, and had the brain capacity of a child. It hurts, doesn't it? But she's more like you than she'll ever come to realize, and when she does, she'll break down and cry. And your friends, your so-called friends. They make you feel bad, call you names behind your back. What's sad is if you scream at them, you'd be considered insane and locked up. Pitiful, isn't it?

Back to your dojo. Those kids you teach…they love you more than your own daughter does. They look up to you. They see this strong man who can kick above his head or break three slabs of concrete. They find that amazing. The find the things you do extravagant and impossible, only someone who's immortal can do the things you can you. Your daughter doesn't. She thinks it's stupid. Your wife used to think it was cool, but that all changed when you got in that accident, and she found out your secret. I've seen many other people with the same problem. Their spouses usually just leave them because they don't want to deal with them and their drama. Their lives are too complex and the love is gone, so is the trust. But no, your dope for a wife stayed with you. She must really love you then. 

You're smart, Thomas. I don't see why you stay with her when you know, and I know, that she doesn't love you. I could be a better wife, but I don't think we're compatible. Your daughter hates you, too. She thinks you're so stupid. Normal people would leave, knowing it's for the best. But you're not normal, Thomas. You're very different, you're life can't be explained, even to those who ask. But no one asks because no one cares. Only me. You know that, don't you? I'm there when no one else will be. I'm there when your sitting in the dark and the tears slowly fall down your cheek and onto the ground. I'm there when you need someone to talk to or someone to lean on. 

But you want your life back. You want love from your wife. The kind of love you two had before your daughter was born, before the accident, before it all went upside down. I can help you; I know how to get your life back, Thomas. But it's going to take a little sacrifice; it's going to take a couple of tears. Maybe not from you, but from your family. That love will come back, like a flash. It'll make you fall; it'll make you cry. But it'll be better, I promise.

I'll be there. You won't recognize me, but I'll be there. I'll be your daughter's worst enemy and your wife's biggest fear. I'll be there. I'm going to help you Tommy. Your wife's never met me. She doesn't know what I look like, but she knows who I am, she knows my name and every time she hears that name, she cringes. She both thinks and wishes I didn't exist, but I do, and before long, I'll be standing before he and she won't even know it. It'll be a blast. Just wait and see. You shine, Thomas, Like the sun in the sky. You know _that_, don't you? I must be going now; I hope you get this letter. I hope things get a little bit better for you, before I get there. 

See ya,  
Vega

***************

How do you like it so far? 


End file.
